The present disclosure is directed to a grill and a method of assembling a grill and, more particularly, to an outdoor barbeque grill that can be stored or transported in a compact state and assembled or erected in a relatively short amount of time and generally without the use of tools.
Barbeque grills, such as those on outdoor decks, patios and the like, are well known. Conventional grills can be relatively large and unwieldy. As a result, conventional grills can be costly to store or transport. In addition, conventional grills include a multitude of separate parts or components that must be properly assembled prior to use. Since many retailers do not assemble conventional grills at least due to the increased cost in doing so, many consumers are required to perform the time consuming and often frustrating task of assembling the grills prior to first use.
In light of the above, certain grills have been designed to collapse or assemble in a relatively quick time period. However, conventional collapsible grills include a multitude of moving components that are difficult, awkward and/or time consuming to properly configure. In addition, conventional collapsible grills are not aesthetically pleasing and at least give the appearance of instability being cheaply made. When assembled, they do not imitate a conventionally assembled grill.
It has heretofore not been discovered how to create a grill that is capable of being stored or transported in a generally compact configuration and being assembled to a generally expanded use configuration in a relatively short period of time and generally without the use of tools. The device of the following disclosure accomplishes the above and other objectives and overcomes at least the above-described disadvantages of conventional grills.